The Amazing SpiderWoman The white dragon Act 5
by gm goodyeat
Summary: in the Gender bent world of marvel Penny must face the White dragon who believes that Fran is spiderwoman now like it or not Penny has to save her before anything Bad Happens to her or else
1. Sword of the white dragon

The Amazing spiderwoman

Part one Sword of the white dragon

Deep in the hart of new York Oblina Osborn was in her Limo with two of her men and they stop at a old dock ship

Are you sure you don't want us to come with you ? asked One of her BodyGuard as she removed her sun shades you do know that the Big man is pretty angry after the Enforcers she said .

Don't fear about that Smiled Oblina I have more plans she said and went in to the old dock ship she than Truned on the Lights and saw a well done room in side

And at the dinner table was a Woman around in her 30's in a blue suit with a hammer kind of head

So you wanted to see me ? asked Oblina as he took a seat

Yes smiled the woman as you know the big man is not too happy about what happened to the Enforcers she said two are in lock up and the other one got always she said

Don't fear smiled Oblina I have found someone to do the job for the big man she said and show her the File

Than the woman looks and Smiles when will she be in new York ? asked the woman

Soon as Possible smiled Oblina

At China a young girl in a Ninja outfit with a dragon like Mask was up at a tree looking at a old man at his house

Than the young girl sets up her prison dirt and fire it as like it was fast and shot the man dead cold and leaft

Later the next day the young girl is at her penthouse with a middle age woman

So ? asked the Young girl are the True Believers happy with the work I did for them ? she asked

Yeah said the middle age woman but the dirt thing they think it was a little to much she said to her

Hey it is my Trade mark smiled the Young girl

Oh by the way did you read your email Someone name Oblina wants you at new York she said

Relly ? asked The young girl is is a cop kill or a task they need

Well what ever it is they need you first thing she said to the young girl can you handle it

Than the young girl frew a Toothpick at a wasp

I got this at hand smiled The young girl and leaft the room

The middle age woman look at the wasp that was stuck with the toothpick as it was trying to get it off of him

the next day at new York penny was in her spider woman costume she was swing from building to building as she was going to school

Okay done homework took out the Trash so I am all good she said

Help said a voice help

Okay better look and see what's going on and see a shop owner as he got rob by a thief

And we have your everyday Thief she said than bast out a web from her wrist and got him by the legs and the shop owner gets his money back

than Penny make her way to school

At Chinatown the young girl was getting some things in her bag and got ready to go to school as well

Than she open the door and saw her sensei was waiting with her

Are you sure about this young one ? asked her sensei you don't know if this woman spider go to this school

Knowing by her age she is a school kid said the young girl and when she shows her face I will take it and show it to the big man

carefule young one smiled her Sensei like a frog you will jump on to the wrong path and end up with a wrong fate he said

Yes master said the young girl and she leaft

On top of the high school roof penny lands down and opens her bag to put always her spider woman costume and lands down on the dumstar and walks to the school ground to say hello to Dwane and Helga

Hey guys smiled penny as she shown by how are you guys ? she asked

Pretty good said Helga part from the fact my mum ran off in the middle of the night she said she said she was doing some work she replied

Dose you mum work all the time ? asked Dwane as he look at her

24/7 replied Helga

Anyway besides that I was told about the big test they have for us penny replied

Than the school bell rings and everyone go in side

In side Penny class Penny was drewing some idea for her costume maybe a sliver armor one or a Captain spider one

No it wont work Penny said as she rip the paper from her note pad and rip it up

Than Fran shot out some spit-wad by Fran behind her

Hey said Penny as she rub it off from the back of her head

Than her teacher show up

everyone we have a new student joining us today so give a nice high school welcome to Pira chang he said as she show up holding her books by her hand

Hello it is so good to meet you she said to them

would you want to take your seat ? asked the teacher

Sure Smiled Para and she took a seat next to penny and look at what she was drewing

so what Picter are you doing ? she asked

Oh it is nothing smiled Penny and she put the note pad alway

Later at the school sports Field Pira was looking at eacth of the students closely to see if they had the same fighting move as Spiderwoman

Than she closely look at Fran and saw the same fighting move she saw that was on the news

She might be the one Pira said as she drank some cola

Later at the Girl locker room Pira sneaks in and brake in to Fran locker and finds a spider woman costume and some brown hair dye

I knew it Smiled Pira I will bring her head to my boss after all she said

But than the door open and Kelly McFarlane show up to get her stuff and Pira hides inside one of the Empty locker and she leaft

Than Pira gets out ready to get Fran

Later after school Penny was ready to get back home as she look at her to do list

Than Fran and Kelly show up

But than a white Van show up and a Old man and Pira in her white dragon outfit show up

New York she said welcome I am the White dragon the master of the underworld she said I have come for Fran Thompson she said

But Before Fran got always White dragon frew a taser dirt and she fell to the ground and white dragon takes her always with her master starting the car and drive off

Than penny knew Something was Wrong she knew Fran could not be spiderwoman after all she was spiderwoman and knew that something was not right

SO she went on to the school off to chance in to her spiderwoman outfit

Okay time to follow the van smiled Penny and went after it as she shot out some web from her writs

to be continued


	2. Fight of the white dragon

Part two Fight of the white dragon

Back at the van two of white dragon men was with Fran Thompson they tap a helmet to her head to make sure she did not see anything or do anything

Hey were Am I ? She asked as she was a little bit worried as she wonder what was going on

Hey bob ? asked the guy who was drinking the beer do you relly think she is spiderwoman ? he asked

I don't know fred said Bob but it is best to find out for are self

At the driving seat of the Van White dragon was with her Master as they made it to the old dork ship ready to show the Big man who spiderwoman is

Outside on the roof top Penny lands down on a roof top and see the Van as it came to a old Werehouse

Okay I better be carefule no telling what is in side she said Than bast out some web from her wrist and swim down and jump over the Old fence

Than look around from Behind and saw white dragon men around every Coner

Okay better go up she said and Blast out some Web on to a Lamp and nuse it to Bring her self up

In side the Werehouse White dragon was talking to the big man on the Phone

Yes I have spiderwoman she said to the big man right your sending your own to see for yourself okay she said and Truns off her phone and puts it on the table

Well any news boss ? asked One of her Men

Lady Hammerhead is comeing she said to them anyway how is her Prisoner ? she asked

Pretty good he said we have her in one of them old offices he said to her.

Good and make sure she dose not get out alive she said to him

As Penny was looking around to find a easy way to get in she saw a Air vent in the roof and barke it and open it to get in

As she look around in the Air vent her but than her spider sense kick in

Oh Grate Spider sense just kick in she said Than she saw a rat comeing by

Okay thank you she said than she look and Found Fran in the Office tide up

Okay Found her Penny said than open the Vent door to the office and got in side

And than Un tide Fran and she open her eyes

Oh man it is you said Fran it is so cool to see you save me she said

Look we don't have time for this Spiderwoman said I need to get us both out before they show Up

But than the door Opens and White dragon show up with her Men

Well Looks like I found the Real spiderwoman after all smiled White dragon

Oh Grate Spiderwoman said but before she said anything White dragon gets a teaser bomb out that knowks her out

Than after a few hours she slowly starts to weak up and Finds her self Tide up with Fran

Oh Crap she said to her self I am Tide up she said

Hey boss said one of White dragon's men shold we take her mask off and find out who she is ? he asked

No not yet said White dragon the big man wants this one she said

Than she looks out of the Window and see a Sliver/Black Limo shows up and a person opens the door and Lady Hammer head shows up

Oh good she has shown Up smiled White dragon

Fran said Penny

Yeah ? asked Fran

Lising I need you to get someing to cut the rope she said

Oh I think I got my nail cutter she said and and spiderwoman helps to get it from her pocket and cuts her rope and she help spiderwoman cut her rope

Than white dragon and Lady hammer head are talking

So you have her ? asked Lady hammer head you know the big man will pay you a lot for this she said to her

Well I told you I do my job she said

Than as she show her spiderwoman she was gone

Hey is this some kind of joke ? asked Lady Hammer head as she point at her

Hey Ugly said a voice and she looks to see Spiderwoman on the back of the wall

Hey War hammer cull they want you back she said

That's it she said than Runs Towards spiderwoman and she jumps out of the way and Lady Hammer head ends up making a hole in the wall

I will show you not to Mess with the white dragon she said As she got her Sword ready than Tries to Strike Spider woman with it but her Spider sense kick in

And web her sword to frow it always than Punch her in the face that Brake off her Dragon mask

Not bad Smiled White dragon your the first person to Ever lay your hands on me Besids my loving Father she said to her

We don't have to do this Spider woman said

Oh but I do Smiled White dragon like many before you I never give up on my prey she said Than got out her Sai weapon from her Pockets and Trie to strike her with it

Than Trie to frew one at Spiderwoman who jumps out of the way but Ends up getting a part of her costume Cut

But before White dragon did the Final bow she was hit around the Head by Fran with a Lamp

Hey thanks for Saveing me smiled Spiderwoman

Hey No problem said Fran

But than Lady Hammer head show up and is not to happy

I am going to Brake you she said than gets her Brass knuckles

Okay I need you to get out before anything else go bad she said to Fran

You got it Spidy she said and leaft

Okay this ends she said Than runs after her but as she Tried to punch her she keapt punching down the support peace of the warehouse

You lost she said to Lady Hammer head

Are you Crazy ? she asked you did not evan strike a Single bow she said to her

No but you did she said showing her

Anyway like to talk before you bring the house down she said than shot out a web and leaft

than the Werehouse came down And penny see this and leaft to get back home

Out of the Ruble White dragon and her master get out along with Lady hammer head who are not too happy with eacth other after what happend

The next day at School Fran was telling people about her time with Spiderwoman

It was so cool Fran said She just show up to save me it was like getting saved by captain America she said

Relly ? asked Kelly sounds like a good time she said

You bet she said to her

Mewile back at Oblina Osborn penthouse she is talking to the Big man on her Skype page

You let me down said the Big man you told me white dragon would of done the job the person said

I know Said Oblina but don't worrie I have more plans for Spiderwoman she said as she drank some of her wine big plans as she look at the city from her window

The end


End file.
